


Silver and Gold

by mage_989



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Ice Skating, Injury, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: McCoy became Spock’s skating coach…and then Jim’s too, because it seemed like a really good idea at the time.





	Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Winter fill for the mcspirkholidayfest! Based on the prompt: Olympic Figure Skating AU complete with alliances, rivalries, and drama, and since I have recently gotten into Yuri on Ice the references to that show are everywhere.
> 
> Also as befits the season this thing is basically pure cotton candy fluff and I love it.

They were arguing again.

Rather than jumping in and yelling at them to focus on their routines again, the competition was _tomorrow_ for god’s sake, McCoy rolled his eyes grabbed his skates and sat down on the nearest bench. He tied them up tightly not bothering to stretch out the ankle that had caused this whole mess in the first place.

Well it wasn’t all a mess if he was honest. It was just that he had gone all out last year for that top podium finish. His doctor told him if he didn’t watch that ankle he risked permanent damage. And he barely had time to sulk about such a huge part of his life being over when Spock had come up to him to ask him to be his coach, and suddenly a whole new path for his career was potentially in front of him. Joanna calling him the next day congratulating him for winning and then insisting that she wanted to come live with him and not Jocelyn any more just sealed the deal. He needed to provide stability for her and not be focused on training and travel. So he had agreed to coach Spock and it wasn’t like that wasn’t a challenge for him too. Spock was technically excellent as a skater, but it would probably help if he learned to smile once and a while. 

Then Jim had phoned gushing about how great his routine was and how he had to train him. That he was thinking this year would be his last and he had to be the best he’d ever been and…how could McCoy say no? Jim was his best friend and there were mouths to feed and college funds to think about. 

So he did what he could to make it work. He worked on different routines to play to each of their strengths and challenge their weaknesses. He jogged with Joanna to school every day to keep himself in shape and have something they did together just the two of them. He picked a rink to train at that was accessible for both Spock and Jim easily. Trying his best to accommodate everyone, but it seemed his best wasn’t good enough. Jim and Spock argued over _everything_. Costumes, practice times, and more often than not McCoy’s time, both insisting that the other got more comments, critiques, and support than they did and McCoy was so tired of it. Couldn’t they see that he wanted them both to succeed? 

McCoy went out on the ice and for a moment all of that melted away. Skating to the far end of the rink he left the two bickering mules behind and allowed himself to just be. Moving with ease and grace he skated in wide paths over the ice, leaving the tight spins, his own weakness, for later. Right now there was no event he was training for no pressure to be the very best. Now was a chance to be doing what he loved just for the sake of doing it.

“I can’t believe you!”

“I was his first choice.”

“And I’m his first friend, Spock! So take that condescending attitude and shove it!” 

McCoy gritted his teeth in frustration, sped up and jumped. McCoy could tell immediately he’d over rotated, but it was too late to correct and his landing was off. His ankle gave way under the stress and sent him hard on the ice. He cried out in shock and pain causing Spock and Jim to turn their heads towards him.

That might well have been the end of it. Sure there would have been a lot of cursing from him and a trip to the medics, probably some teasing from Jim about him pushing himself too hard for an old man. Spock would no doubt have raised that god-dammed eyebrow of his and prattled on about safety and stretching and all that.

Had his collapse not happened at the perfect point to send him head first into the wall. 

“Bones!”

“Leonard!”

The two men rushed over to him as blood began to pool on the ice.

***

“I want to see him!” Joanna cried out as the doctor came out of McCoy’s room.

She nodded and allowed the 12 year old to rush past her into the room where from what little he could see Jim thought McCoy looked too pale. 

Meanwhile Spock stood nearby he hands clasped behind his back as stoic as ever.

“Mr. Kirk, you are listed as an emergency contact for Mr. McCoy so I can discuss his condition with you, but Mr. Spock I’m afraid-”

“He can stay.”

Jim may have thought Spock was an unfeeling ice cube, but Bones was his coach too and since he had wanted to ride in the ambulance and stick around he had to care at least at little. So Jim took his wounded pride and swallowed it. This was not the time for petty bickering.

“All right then. His ankle is broken but thankfully it was a clean break and he should be able to make a full recovery with proper rest and physio therapy. However, with the head injury I want to keep him under until tomorrow to ensure there’s no swelling or other damage we can’t see right now. I only have him listed as a guardian for his daughter so-”

“We will watch her.” Spock cut in firmly.

She nodded and allowed them both inside the room. They went inside and Spock placed a comforting hand on Joanna’s shoulder as she stood watch.

“Miss McCoy-”

“I want to be with him.” 

“I understand, but we have been assured that Leonard will recover. And I’m sure he would want you to be good health as well when he wakes up. So I believe we should go get lunch and give the staff time to set up a place for you to sleep with him later tonight.”

Joanna sighed, but agreed. “Okay.”

“Do they do that here?” Jim asked Spock as they left.

Spock nodded. “They allowed me to stay with my mother towards the end.”

Jim’s insides went cold. Two summers ago when Spock had pulled out a win seemingly out of nowhere and hadn’t even stuck around to gloat about it at the party afterwards, or compete to defend his title the following year. Jim had thought it was because he was too stuck up to think anyone could challenge him, it wasn’t like Spock spent that competition making friends after all, but now… 

“I’m sorry.”

Spock said nothing and they made their way in silence to the cafeteria where Jim and Spock claimed a table while Joanna picked out food.

Jim frowned as he watched her. “I knew Bones was spending more time with her, but he didn’t tell me he’d gotten full custody.”

When would he have had the chance to? Jim had been so focused on his routine his goals his need to be the best for perhaps the last time and to hell with everyone else. 

“It is my observation that we have both been extremely selfish.”

“Looks like we finally agree on something, Spock, because I think you’re right. So how are we going to fix it?”

“I believe there is little we can do. We will not have Leonard with us tomorrow so we must do the best we can without him.” 

“Well it’s not like you have to try hard, Spock, your technique is amazing, flawless really.”

“Perhaps, but you have flow in your performance. You make it look easy, fun even.”

Jim blushed he couldn’t remember a time Spock had compliment his work. “You think so?”

“Indeed.”

“Thanks, but you know, Spock, this should always be fun. I mean why else would you do it if you didn’t love to?”

Why indeed? He had started out doing it because he loved it, but lately it had become all about status and maintaining a title to prove he was worthy of it in the eyes of others not himself.

“It is unfortunate that we can’t, what is the expression? Mix and match. With my skill and your innate performance abilities it would be something worthy of all the time Leonard has given to us.”

As Joanna returned to the table Jim suddenly looked up with glint in his eye.

“I’ve got an idea.”

***

McCoy blinked slowly as tried to focus on a room that he had no idea why he was in.

“Dad, you’re awake!”

“I’m glad I'm awake too sweetheart, but please ease off I’d rather not have broken ribs too.”

Joanna relaxed her grip, but still kept her arms around him.

“How long was I out?” he asked.

“All day yesterday and last night.”

McCoy’s eyes went wide. “You mean it’s tomorrow?!”

He grabbed for the nearest to find the TV controls and turn it on. He couldn’t have missed the competition they would never forgive him. He found the broadcast just in time to hear the announcer give the worst news he’d ever heard. 

“In an unprecedented move competitors Spock and James T. Kirk have moved from in the single skater competition into the pair skating event.” 

“What?!”

McCoy threw back the covers and was swinging his leg out of the sling when his doctor came rushing in.

“Mr. McCoy! What are you doing?!”

“Leaving! I’m out of commission for less than a day and they managed to do something unbelievably stupid and I don’t care if I have to hop out of here like the white rabbit.”

“Mr. McCoy, I must protest as your doctor-” 

“Well I’m a coach, not a doctor so if you’ll excuse me I have to save those two idiots from ruining their careers!”

He blustered his way out of the room, stole a set of crutches from some poor person who had left theirs unattended and Joanna may or may not have aided his escape by having a cab ready at the hospital doors.

***

He made to the rink too late to do anything but watch. 

But there was quite a sight to watch in front of him. Jim and Spock together on the ice it was beautiful. The music was a combination of both their themes; their outfits changed just enough to match one another. Spock’s lifts were strong and yet his features seemed to have melted just enough that McCoy could swear he was smiling as he moved with Jim through the step sequence. How could they be so in sync so quickly? Had either of them slept last night?

A quick glance down the front row of seats where their composer Uhura and Janice their costume designer sat, hugging their extra-large coffees close to them told him the answer was no.

And yet, they’d pulled it together it was everything he wanted them to be and they were doing it as a team. They were finally bringing out the best in each other and McCoy couldn’t have been more proud.

They finished Spock having dipped Jim back, pressing him to lightly brush the ice and it felt good against his hot skin as he posed breathless, and the flowers started raining down around them.

“You were brilliant, Spock.”

“And you were adequate, Jim.”

Jim laughed recognizing the comment for the praise it was. “We should do this more often.”

“As you wish. It was…fun.”

“I’m glad.”

They stood up it was then they noticed McCoy on the side of the ice waiting from them his arms out stretched.

“Bones, you’re okay!” 

They rushed over to the side only to be thrown back as McCoy managed to launch himself towards them, hugging them tightly as the fell backwards.

“Leonard, you should still be in the hospital.”

McCoy just looked at them, his eyes glassy, and smiling. 

“Yeah, well I figured I had to something to surprise you with after you two surprised me.”

***

It was Christmas Eve at McCoy’s place and thankfully the only silver and gold in sight worth worrying about were the decorations and tinsel on the tree. While his ankle had healed Jim and Spock propped it up on a pillow anyway and insisted he relax while they put the finishing touches on the tree and Spock insisted on laying out the presents to best complement size and wrapping paper colours. 

When all was deemed satisfactory they joined McCoy on the couch basking in the warmth of the sweaters they wore and the twinkling tree lights.

“Merry Christmas you two.”

“Merry Christmas, Bones, and you know I was thinking since me and Spock crushed the competition-”

“Jim, I believe we agreed not to discuss any of that until after the holidays.”

“Yeah, but you know we could be the first to do a trio routine. I mean Bones is too old to lift either of us now but-”

That earned him a pillow upside from McCoy and the comment, “neither of us is going to be able to lift you after you’ve had all that shortbread, Jim.”

“Hey, I have to keep the calories up and-”

Spock cut him off as he grabbed the front of Jim’s sweater, pulled him over and, kissed him. 

“Woah, Spock, what was that for? Not that I’m complaining.”

“It is my way of getting you to be quiet and enjoy our time together.”

McCoy chuckled and pulled both of them closer to him. 

“No arguments here.” 

The End


End file.
